


Overgrown Kitten

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lucifer is a cat, M/M, Or he might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer takes offense at Dean's accusation that he's basically just an overgrown cat, and Dean consoles him with cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overgrown Kitten

“Meow. Meow. _Meow,_ ” Lucifer whines, pouting up at Dean and batting his eyelashes at the hunter.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “You’re just an overgrown cat disguised as a human, aren’t you?” He jokes as he gives into Lucifer’s plaintive meowing and starts rustling his fingers through the archangel’s hair.

 

Lucifer hisses, and Dean manages not to flinch. “I resent that, Dean. If I were a cat, I’d be one of those adorable little kittens with the stumpy little legs and the boop-able noses and the floppy ears.” He crosses his arms and starts to pout harder. “Is it because you don’t think I’m cute? Well, Mika says I’m the cutest of them all, so I don’t care what you think!” He harrumphs and turns away. Dean only gets to the count of seven before Lucifer spins back around, eyes wide and pleading. “Say I’m cute,” he begs.

 

“Well, you’re too cute to be menacing, that’s for sure,” Dean laughs. When Lucifer’s lip starts to quiver, he melts. “You’re adorable, Luce. And everyone knows that if you were a cat, you’d be a tiny, fluffy little kitty that stayed snuggled up in some warm pocket and got all the love and attention and cuddles you needed.”

 

Lucifer coos and presses his face into Dean’s palm, nuzzling the human in search of more affection. He starts to purr and Dean smiles tenderly before settling down for a lazy afternoon of cuddles.


End file.
